


W imieniu księżyca

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, przemoc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z radą koleżanek z Gospody pod Złamanym Piórem zaczęłam dziś czytać mangę Sailor Moon. Oto rezultat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	W imieniu księżyca

Szarpała się, ale wiedziała, że nie ma żadnych szans z mężczyzną, który właśnie zdzierał z niej ubranie, przypierając do ściany w zaułku. Chociaż desperacja dodawała jej sił, to próżno starała się wyswobodzić z jego uchwytu. Było ciemno, późny wieczór, mogła więc tylko przeklinać moment, w którym zdecydowała się na skrócenie drogi do domu podczas powrotu z imprezy u koleżanek.  
\- Nie, proszę! Ratunku! - krzyczała, ale wiedziała, że jest głuchy na jej słowa. Czuła jego cuchnący alkoholem oddech, jego zaciskające się na jej skórze ręce. Błagała o cud, bo chyba tylko on mógł ją uratować.

Wysoki, dziewczęcy okrzyk, dobiegający gdzieś z tyłu wdarł się w jej skazaną na porażkę walkę. Nie słyszała dokładnie słów, ale dałaby głowę, że była w nich mowa o karze. Nagle wszystko ustało. Poczuła na twarzy ciepło. Coś lepkiego pokrywało jej policzki i szyję. Niedoszły gwałciciel patrzył na nią zaskoczonym wzrokiem, po czym nagle jego głowa, jakby pchnięta niewidzialną siłą, opadła do tyłu, uderzając o ziemię i tocząc się po niej. Krew trysnęła na wszystkie strony z bezgłowego karku. Zwiotczałe ciało upadło bezwładnie, jak marionetka, której podcięto sznurki. Dopiero teraz zauważyła sylwetkę stojącej kilka kroków dalej długowłosej dziewczyny, trzymające w dłoni błyszczący diadem, z którego kapały krople krwi. Ciemność nocy skrywała jej twarz, widać było jedynie zarysy z dwoma charakterystycznymi kokami.

\- Co... kim jesteś? - Spytała, jej głos drżał, wciąż niebezpiecznie bliski histerii, tamowanej bodaj jedynie przez nagłe zrozumienie, że ze strony gwałciciela nic jej już nie grozi.  
\- Jestem... wojowniczką o miłość i sprawiedliwość - odparła cicho tamta i skoczyła ku górze, a jej sylwetka na krótko jeszcze tylko mignęła na tle nocnego nieba, by zniknąć w mroku. Chwilę potem jaśniał tam już tylko trupioblady sierp księżyca.


End file.
